Abandoned Murderer (Legacy)
Normal= |-|Bad Mood= "He was supposed to be hanged at the prison. But he survived. He survived and face the fate worse than death." - Angela Abandoned Murderer (T-01-54-) 'is an Abnormality in the form of a near bald man with grey, asphyxiate-colored skin and a snapped neck. Despite the fact that the neck appears to be entirely fractured, he is still living. He wears a straight-jacket. While his mood is low, the head will change into a metallic shell-like shape, comparable to that of a head cone. Ability Its special ability is "'Expansive Despair". While in a bad mood, his head and preference chart will change, and they will deal more damage when works fail. If left in bad mood for too long, Abandoned Murderer will escape from its containment room and pursue employees to deal physical damage by swinging its now metallic head at them. He can only attack multiple employees at the same time, if they are in the same position. Origin Abandoned Murderer was once a feared, emotionless killer in a federal prison. While originally sentenced to death, the researchers decided to use him as a test subject to cure 'something'. The insertion of unknown chemicals in Abandoned Murderer ended up curing his violence at the cost of his 'humanity', with the excuse of the researchers being that they cured a disease. He was then unrestrained because the researchers stated that he "no longer had any intention to attack". After some time, the condemned said that his head was turning to metal, and started to hit his head against other objects and solid surfaces. After a severe injury, the researchers had no other option than restrain him again. Since they no longer had any reason to fear him, they began to neglect him entirely. After a mortal incident to one of the researchers caused by Abandoned Murderer, they decided to end the research and dissect the brain of Abandoned Murderer. However, Abandoned Murderer is still alive, and his own trauma and illusion about his metal head follow him still. Where Abandoned Murderer was found and how arrived in the facility is unknown. Caretaking While in a normal or good mood, Abandoned Murderer responds best to Nutrition, likes Amusement, is neutral towards Consensus, and hates Cleanliness and Violence. While in a bad mood, Abandoned Murderer likes Consensus and Violence, is neutral to Nutrition and Amusement, and hates Cleanliness. Like all Abnormalities, their energy output changes depending on their mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it feels happy and neutral, and will reduce a moderate amount of energy when in bad mood. Abandoned Murderer's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 25%, he will feel distressed, between 25% and 75%, he will be neutral; and above 75%, he will feel happy. * "Abandoned Murderer's head was deformed when the mood value entered the bad mood." * "Abandoned Murderer increased aggression after the head was deformed, and the responses to the work also changed." * "After some time in bad state, Abandoned Murderer came out of the containment room and attacked the employees." Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "There is always a scar on his forehead. It never heals. He detests everything. He is restrained but locks are not durable enough to stop its violence." *"He had to be in restraint all the time. Some said he was a condemned imprisoned in federal prison. Researchers were extremely careful around him. No matter how solid the locks that restrained him were, he was feared. They wanted murderer's brain to prove man's inherent evil. A man who killed without emotion or remorse and people who wanted to look into his brain just to sastify their curiosity. It was hard to determine which one is crueler." *"Some drugs or something were put into him. Some of the researchers might did it for future of mankind, and some might did it for advancement of medicine. Whatever the reason was, it was a research to save the world. Researchers got more and more excited. They didn't directly admit the eccentric air forming in the lab but they couldn't hide it. They said they cured a disease but didn't tell what disease it was. The condemned spoke less and less as days went. He was cured of his violence while losing his humanity. He was unrestrained since researchers decided that he no longer possesses an intention to attack." *"'It feels like my head is turning into a metal. I keep hearing this metallic echo in my head.' He started to hurting himself. He pounded his head to a wall or other solid surface. He wanted to check if his head is turning into metal or not. Researchers thought he would stop if he gets a scar or two. But one day, he pounded his head so violently his skull was visible through the wound. They had no choice but to restrain him again. However, he was not feared or watched like before." *"One of the researches died. If it were not for identification card, they couldn't even recognize the dead person because his head and face were crushed to pulp. Less surveillance meant more chance for him to escape. They believed the restrain will impede him from moving, but he could crawl on his knee. "Head......metal.....head......brain, wrink....les...." He kept on babbling. After that, the emergency measure was taken. The research halted and his brain was dissected. How did I know all of his? Because I put him under anesthesia. Until last moment, he muttered 'FaiLEdfaiLEDfaiLedFailed......'" Flavour Text *"Abandoned Murderer is sitting still in the corner like a statue." *"Employee senses unbearable feeling of despair." *"Darkness, inside of it, Abandoned Murderer's brain is rotting." *"This is not anger. It is rather a deep, hideous form of disgust and hatred." *"Abandoned Murderer intermittently twitches and talk to himself." *"Abandoned even by death. Abandoned Murderer will stay locked here forever." *"Employee feels despair." *"Abandoned Murderer screams sometimes but he is restrained so you don't have to worry about him. Maybe." *"Why is this place always so dark and cold?" Trivia *Although still a dangerous early-game Abnormality when escaping, Abandoned Murderer doesn't do anything aside from causing minor physical damage to nearby employees. *When viewed up close, the Abandoned Murderer makes distressed panting noises. It is one of the few Abnormalities that makes sounds when viewed. *In the Beta Update, Abandoned Murderer Preferences Chart was changed, it no longer changes when in bad mood, and the second line of his caretaking section was removed. Even in the bad mood, it acts like his preferences changed to the bad mood preferences, not considering the new chart. If this is intentional is still unknown. Gallery Abandoned Murderer Escape.png|Abandoned Murderer about to escape Abandoned Murderer Changing.png|Headless Abandoned Murderer. This happen when he change his head Abbandoned Mur.png|Abandoned Murderer full Artwork Abandoned Murderer High Resolution 1.png|Normal state. High Resolution picture Abandoned Murderer High Resolution 2.png|Metal Head state. High Resolution picture Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Trauma Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy